Arrangements Brought Us Back Together
by mikacullen16
Summary: All Human.Bella moved to Beverly Hills,Cal. to escape her duties and a bad breakup.She make new friends and fell in love again.But when her ex-boyfriend decided to come to the picture with a big shocking news what will Bella do?Please read. Canon Pairing
1. Chapter 1: Phone Calls

**Hey guys!!!! This is my first story hope u guys like it. I might post A/N's at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**So here's my story. . . . . . . . **

**Chapter 1: Phone Calls**

BPOV

Here I am stuck on my room on a Saturday with nothing to do. I have finish all my school work yesterday because I thought I might be busy today but I guess I was wrong.

You people are probably asking yourself who's this crazy person talking. Anyways, my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. Isabella is just too formal and long. I'm not just an ordinary girl. You see I'm the 'Crown Princess of Italy' and right now I'm nowhere near Italy. When I was 16 years old I moved to the States to take a little break about the princess thing. I just don't feel like being treated different because your royalty. Here I'm treated not rudely but just fine. Like a normal person would be treated. But the most important reason why I left Italy is because of the fact that my best friend/boyfriend cheated on me. We were dating for a year and he just go kissing some other girl. When I saw them I felt my world being destroyed.

Who is this boy you might asked? It the vile, arrogant, cheater, most horrible friend, Edward Cullen. We were friends since we were in diapers. Edward is the son of my families most closest friends, the Cullens.

They were all gorgeous. _No wonder Edward is a Greek god. _His father, Carlisle is one of the important people in the Parliament. His like a second father to me. When my father-the king- have a very important trip I would stay with them and they would take care of me. His wife, Esme is like a mother to me too. That's why I become more close to Edward. Being at their house-every day- brought us closer together. We would stay at his room reading or sometimes listening to music.

Edward is the best bestfriend, boyfriend and a son. But he just have to be so arrogant sometimes. I still can remember the day before I moved to the States. Its like its just happened a couple of minutes ago every time I remember him.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was on the way to Edward's house because he told me he have a present for me for not coming to my house yesterday because his busy. The castle is not that far away from the Cullens mansion. It only takes the limousine about ten minutes to get there so I will see him pretty soon._

_Edward and I have been dating for a year. He had pair of green beautiful eyes, that when you look at them you might get lost. Usually I do get lost to his eyes sometimes. The bronze hair he have that's shows its beauty when the light of the sun hits it. We share the same color of skin-pale white. When you describe him you might say; perfect, gorgeous and more nice comments._

_I was so occupied about my thoughts that I haven't notice that the limo was now on a slow pace. I looked out the window and saw that were pulling at the driveway of the mansion. When the car was on a stop the chauffer came out and open my door for me to get out._

_"Thanks Jimmy." I thank him._

_"My pleasure princess." Ugh. Can't this people cant take a hint that I don't like being a royalty._

_I smiled at him before asking, "Jimmy, what did I say about being formal around me?"_

_"I'm sorry Bella. I promise it wont happen again." he smiled at me after I took his hand._

_After getting off the car I went straight inside on the living room to be greeted by a make out scene. There was my boyfriend kissing a girl I didn't know. I don't think they even notice I walked in because they continued kissing and Edward doing nothing to stop her._

_I choked a sob- I didn't notice I was holding- and Edward turned around and saw me. He quickly push the girl-I now recognize is Tanya Denali, a duchess. He was kissing and run toward me. He tries to touch me but I winced. I walked to the door but he stop me by putting his arms around my waist. I try to push him away but he just held me tighter. He turn me around so now I was facing him but I refuse to make eye contact._

_He lifted his right hand and put a finger under my chin so I can look at him. Our eyes met and I can see my expression on his eyes. He continued staring at my eyes and I to his. He finally broke the long silence and let me go. I ran toward the door but Edward stopped me, again. He grabbed my wrist and let it drop on my side._

_I face him tears streaming across my face, before saying" We're done. I don't want to see your face ever again." I turned around but he stopped me._

_"Bella, what you saw when you walk is wrong. Its not what it looks like. She came in a minute before you then she kissed me. I was pushing her away from me and then you walked in….You know how much I love you Bella!! I would never cheat on you. I'm sorry it wasn't really my fault I didn't kiss her she kissed me. Please Bella forgive me. What can I do to make you believe me. I love you Bella." he explained._

_"Didn't you hear what I said? I said were done Edward. I don't care about your excuses. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Just leave me alone." I turned towards the door and yanked it open. I didn't look back event though I can hear himcalling my name. I never want to talk or see Edward Cullen again._

_**End flashback**_

Anyways, back to reality. What can I do today? Maybe I can call Alice or Rose and ask them to go to the mall. This would be a great distraction and I'm really bored I don't know what to do.

Now where did I put my phone. I walked around my room looking through my drawers and my desk to go see if I put my phone on any of them.

_Ring! Ring! Ring_

That's my phone ringing. I followed the _ringing_ I was shocked where my phone was. It was on the top of the left over pizza from yesterday. I grabbed it immediately and wiped the grease off of it.

I unlocked my new iPhone and looked who's calling but I didn't recognize the number so I just ignore it. I've been getting this call from this number but they never leave voicemail. I ignored the call again waiting to hear the beep for the voicemail but nothing. _Who's this person think he/she is calling me? _I thought to myself_._

I sighed. Might as well call Alice for another shopping trip. I grabbed my phone again from the table and dialed Alice number.

Alice is one of my best friend. When I moved here she's the first one who befriend with me. She's really pretty unlike plain 'ole me. She shorter than me though. She have black, spiky, short hair and golden eyes. I told her its pretty common and she said because she's unique. Her family is really nice to me too. They were always at business trips so Alice and I always invite our other best friend Rosalie-Rose for short-for a sleep over.

Rosalie is a gorgeous like Alice. She's taller than me and Alice of course. Her supermodel body is like a man magnet because every men in Forks High School wanted to date her. She have a long, blonde, wavy hair that stops above her waist. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of the ocean blue just like her brother.

Jasper is Rosalie's twin brother. His also Alice's boyfriend. He have a dirty blond hair and blue eyes just like his sister. His like a brother to me. My own little protector. The only person that knows that I'm a princess. He figure it out by himself. I didn't tell them because I don't want to lose my best friends.

_**Flashback**_

_Today I was on our private plane to Italy. I'm spending my holidays there because my parents are going to be holding a Christmas Ball. There is also a parade in the morning so that means the press are going to be there.**( I don't know what royal family do so please stick with me here. Thanks.)**_

_This is why I hated being a princess. Everywhere you go the paparazzi follows you. They will come up with some rumors to spread to ruin your reputation. I just hate them so much._

_Every time I have to go to Italy, I have to lie to my friends about me leaving. There's this one tome I have to go to California for the holidays because we have a 'family reunion'. Every time I was needed to go to Italy I need to come up with an excuse so that they would never know that I'm a princess and soon to be queen._

_It was Christmas break so I agree to go to Italy, and my parents want me to spend my break with them. Not just because of the ball actually. I said yes and I forgot that Jasper is going to Italy too with his parents for vacation. I have to make an excuse, again, for my friend to keep my huge secret. I was only at Italy for two weeks and so does Jasper's family**.(A/N: I'm going to repeat this again after the next paragraph. Sorry.) **_

_I was so exhausted yesterday I didn't even know what happen until this morning. I don't have to go to the dining hall because I'm pretty sure that my parents are not in there so why waste time eating by yourself while you can eat at your room and enjoy….NOT._

_When one of my maids enter my room I just told her to put my food on the sitting are on my room because I was getting ready. After I was done getting ready I went to the sitting area and eat my breakfast. I was just about to take a sip of my milk when the headline on the news paper caught my eyes. It sys in big, bold letters: 'PRINCESS ISABELLA IS HAPPY TO BE BACK TO HER HOME' and it have my picture in it. Then I remembered again that Jasper is here in Italy for vacation and I am so busted._

_What if he saw the paper and tell Alice and Rose I lied to them? What if when I went back to Forks they will all ignore me from lying? What if I don't have friends anymore because of my lies? What if-_

_I was cut off on my 'What if' speech by my phone. I hesitated to get up and grabbed my phone on one of the night stand next to the sofa. When the phone is in my hands I don't want to look whose calling because I'm scared._

_After what feels like eternity I look on the screen that is flashing 'Jasper'. Once again I hesitated if I want to answer it or not._

_After what seems like an hour staring at the phone I finally answered it. Before pressing the 'send' button I took another big gulped of air._

_"Hey Jasper" I said with a happy voice "How's Italy? I heard it was awesome. I saw it at the news not that I know because I saw it at the news here. Oh god, I'm busted am I?_

_He chuckled and said " It was great and you're right your busted big time." then he burst to laughter._

_"Hehehe, yeah. So, are you going to tell Al and Rose now that you know my secret?" I asked._

_"Do you want me to tell them your secret?" he stop laughing and now his voice is serious. "Izzy , why didn't you tell us this? What were you thinking on keeping on such a big secret?" he asked all the questions on one breath._

_I sighed and said "I thought when I told you guys you would stop being my friends. I don't want that to happen because of the fact that I'm new and-"_

_I was cut off by the laughter of Jasper on the other end of the phone. "You think were going to stop being friends with you when you told us you're the crown princess of Italy. You're wrong Bella. We become friends because you're a good person, and no matter how much you hate going shopping with Rose and Al you keep doing it just to make them happy. Your like my little sister Bella. We will never treat you different because you're a princess."_

_"Thanks Jasper I don't know what came up to me on not telling you guys about this. I promise you when I'm ready I will tell Rose and Al my secret. Don't tell them ok?"_

_"Promise. So when are you going to back to Forks? Al called a couple of times and said that she misses you so much and Rose too. We're going to leave tomorrow. See you in Forks when you get back ok? I have to go now I need to pack so see you soon."_

_"Ok. Bye Jazz. Tell Al I'll call her when I landed. I leave the day after you by the way."_

_"Bye Bella. Take care. I will"_

_And with that we hang up._

_**End of Flashback**_

The sound of my phone going off took me back to the present time. I grabbed it looked at the caller ID. Its Alice.

"Hey Al. What's up?" I greeted.

"Bella, Rose and I are going to the mall you wanna come with us?" she asked.

"Loved too. Where are we going to meet up?"

"How about you go to my place because Rose is already here and were just waiting for Jasper to come. We need someone to help us to carry our shopping bags. You can invite Caleb if you want too."

"I love that idea. I'll call him now. See you guys in a few. Bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up on Alice, I dialed Caleb's number.

Caleb is my boyfriend. His the quarterback of the football team on our school and every girl wanted to date him. His not a player and his nice. even though his popular he doesn't care. He act like a normal person. Not the jerk some people are when they have a reputation to keep. His the best boyfriend a girl can ever have. Every cheerleaders' are all over him but he always turn them down. His the awesome person ever.

After two rings he finally answer his phone.

"Hey cupcake," he greeted._ How cute is that nickname_. "what can I do for you?"

"Hey to you too. Do you wanna hang out with us to the mall today?" I asked.

"Ok. I'm bored so I'm in. Do you want me to pick you up or I meet you guys there?" he is such a gentleman.

"Meet us at the mall. Love you. See you later. Bye."

"Love you too. See 'ya." and with that we hang up.

I went to my room and put the clothes that I'm going to wear for our shopping trip. I gathered my neccessities and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and get dress. Since it's a really nice day today I decided to wear a green Abercrombie tank top along with a denim short. After putting my clothes on I decided to just wear a simple green strip gladiator flat sandals. And for accessories a green Coach sholder bag, a teal Dior sunglasses, star shaped sterling silver earings, my favorite Dolce and Gabbana wrist watch, green scarf and a simple green flower ring. When I'm all finish I went to my bathroom and look over myself at the full lenght mirror to make sure I'm all done and decent. What seems like forever I finally move from where I'm standing--infront of the fulll lenght mirror-and walked to the door. _Gezz, I'm such a girl. _I thought to myself while walking out of the door of the bathroom that leads to my bedroom.

When I came inside my bedroom i suddenly remember that we only have a week until Spring Break. It would be nice if I go to Italy to visit my parents maybe I could bring my friends with me so they can meet my parents. I need to inform my assistant about my plans so that she can prepare everything. It would be nice if they can visit the place where I grew up. Its going to be so much fun. Enough vacation talk I have to go to Alice's house...NOW. I don't want to get yelled at......_again_. I grab my purse with my cellphone and headed to the door.

I got to the garage and went to unlocked my Mercedes Guardian. It was a christamas gift from last year from my parent. I slide inside the passenger seat of my car and put the key to the ignition. When the car purr to life i stump on the gas pedal and zoom to ALice's house.

_**10 minutes later**_

I reached the Brandon's household early than the time limit Alice gave me. I grabbed my purse and walked to towards the door. When I was reaching to the door bell my cellphone rang. I took my phone out of my bag and look at the caller I.D. It's that mysterious nmber again. I punched the send button and put the phone to my ear and I rang the door bell.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I miss you." I froze. I know that soft, velvet voice. How did he get my number? _Maybe his stalking you or something. _What are you doing in my head? I thought I killed you already? GET OUT!!!! I yelled to the voice inside my head. _You thought wrong. Sorry. _

I tuned out the annoying voice inside my head and listened carefully to the sound coming from the other end of the line.

"How did you get my number?" You can really hear the shocked that I have from my voice.

He chuckled. "Your parents, silly. I asked for your number because like I said I missed you. Did you miss me?" Are you kidding me?!

"NO!" I answered harshly. Oh, I'm furious now.

"Whoa, calm down _love_. I was....." Whoa. Wait a sec. Did he just call me what I think he called me?

I cant take this anymore. I have to stop this. "Love? Who do you think you are to call me _love_? I dont even know why I'm talkin-"

The front door bursted open revieling a very excited pixie. "Hey Bella." Alice greeted me bouncing up and down.

I was shocked...again. " Hey, Al." I greeted her and give her a hug-my phone between my right ear and shoulder," Can you wait for just a sec? I need to finish this call." I told her pointing at the phone.

"Okay." she shouted over her sholder and went back inside the house.

"I have to go. And dont call me ever again." I was going to hang up but he still want to talked.

" Did you call your parents yet? They have something _really_ important to tell you." he said.

"No, they didnt call me yet. Why dont you just tell me now so you can stop calling me."

"I dont think you want to hear it from someone else and not over the phone. You should really call your parents." after that he hang up. _Jerk!_

After he hang up, I walked straight inside the house to find Alice sitting on one of the stools on the kitchen island.

"Who was that your talking on the phone when I went to get you? You look really pissed." she said before taking a spoonful chocolate ice-cream.

I walked toward the cupboard and grabbed myself a spoon so I can join her to eat her ice-cream. I walked back and sat next to her.

"It's nobody." I lied. "Wrong number you know how much I hate them. So I yelled at him." Oppss.

"Did you just say 'him'?" she askded, with one brow raised.

I cant lie now. She would know if I'm lying anyway."Yeah, it's a _he_." I sneered at the last word.

"Ok, one question. Why do you hate that person who called you?" she is so not going to drop this until she knows.

"I dont hate him," I said not looking directly at her.

"Yes, you do. I can see it in your eyes. So, why do you hate him?"

"Alice, can you just drop it. I really dont want to talk about it. I already forgot him. Its a long time ago since we last see each other and I just really dont want to remember him again. Thats why I was angry when he called me." I looked at her with pleading eyes so she can drop the subject.

"Im so sorry Bella. I really shouln't have push it." she apologized.

"Its ok Im over him. So, what time are we going to the mall?" I asked.

"Let me just take one more bit of my ice-cream and we can go. Rosalie will meet us there.

"Okay."

I went to the sink and rinsed the spoon that I used. I grabbed my keys on the counter and told Alice to just meet me outside. When she was out of the door she hop to her yellow Porshe and we sped to the mall to meet our friends.

* * *

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **

**I HOPE YOU JUST ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

**Link to Bella's outfit in my profile**

**Feel free to give me ideas on what you like to see in the story**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**-mikacullen16**


	2. Chapter 2: Mall Encounters

**thank you so much to the people who reviewed on the last chapter. those tiny messages really meant a lot to me.**

**and sorry if i was late i have a really long vacation and i dont have my laptop with me so i didnt get to type the chapters.**

**well im back now and my next trip is not until august so that means i can update some of the things that i wrote in my notebook while I'm gone.**

**thanks again for the reviews**

**here's chapter two hope you enjoys it**

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**MALL ENCOUNTERS**

Alice and I are talking to while in our way to the mall. You probably want to ask how we do that. Simple, she called me on my phone and I put in on speaker so I dont have to hold it between my ear and shoulder.

"I thought you said Rosalie was at your house? Where did she go?" I asked. Thats what she said when she invited me.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, she went straight to the mall. She said she's attending some party with her parents so she have to be quick." she explained.

"Okay. Hey, are you going to go to Hollister and Abercrombie?" Those stores are some of our favorites.

"La duh! Thats like one of my favorite store. Wait _our_ favorite store." she corrected herself.

After about twenty minutes of driving Alice and I reached the mall. I parked my car between a silver, shiny Volvo and Alice yellow Porsche. We waited for our friends to come so Alice and I went inside and waited at one of the tables at the food court. Alice was sitting beside me and eating a chocolate chip cookie. I was sipping at the water of bottle that I bought when we first walked to the mall's food court.

When I put the bottle down the table I heard someone calling my name. I turn around and was saw our group of friends walking our way. Rosalie was scanning through the crowd so I raised my hand and waved for them to come over. Rosalie saw my hand and started walking to our direction. When she reached us she sat next to Alice and grabbed the piece of cookie that Alice was ready to put in her mouth.

"Hey!" she whined. "That's mine. Get your own!" she grabbed the cookie and put it in her mouth instantly.

"Fine." Rosalie huffed, crossing her arms."And you call yourself my friend."

I giggled. "Okay, Rose do you want a cookie?"

"Yes." She answered instantly.

"I'm gonna go and get you one okay?" I rise form my chair and walked to the shop where Alice brought her cookie.

"Hi, what can I get you for today?" The teenage girl maybe around sixteen asked.

"Can I get one dozen of chocolate cookies please." I answered politely.

"Coming right up."she said, while punching some button on the cashier machine."That would be $5.50."

I grabbed my wallet and gave her ten dollars and told her to keep the change.

I grabbed the cookies and murmured a thanks to the cashier lady and walked back to my friends.

When I got there I noticed that Caleb was already there sitting on the chair that I was sitting before. When I came nearer to them he noticed me and move to sit next to mine. When I sat down he give me a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hey," he said taking my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"Hi. Have you been here long or you just arrived?"

"I just arrived."

"Okay." I placed the cookies at the table and nudge Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose here are your cookies." I pushed the plastic of cookies to her and she gave me a hug.

"Thanks so much Bella."

"No problem, so are we waiting for someone or we're ready to hit the stores?"

Finally Alice spoke, "I'm waiting for Jasper. You guys can go and meet you here again at noon so we can eat together is that ok?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

The three of us - Rose, Caleb and I - said our goodbye to Alice and went our seperate ways.

"I missed you so much," I murmured to Caleb while we walk hand to hand to Hollister.

"Me too." he replied.

Before we enter the doors of the store I noticed a bronzed messy hair standing at the food court looking staright at me. My breath caught and I stiffend.

"You okay?" Caleb said beside me, " You look kinda pale."

I looked away from the very familiar face of the bronzed haired guy and turn to look back at Caleb. I smiled at him. "I'm fine, I just thought I saw something. But it's nothing."

He put his right arm around my shoulder and we walked to the doors.

When we walked in a girl greeted us and asked if we needed any help finding anything. Caleb told her we will ask her if we needed anything and we said thank you to her.

"Okay, you go that way and I'll go this way. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." he said while saluting me.

I giggled. "Okay. Hop you go."

He gave me a peck on the cheek and went to the guys section of the stores to get his stuff.

I looked around the jeans section and pick out some skinny jeans.

I was looking at the tank tops when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was faced with a pair of very familiar emerald green eyes.

"Hey," he greeted curtly.

I stared-more like glared-at him, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just going to tell you that your parents asked me a favor to go and get you to go to Volterra for a couple of weeks because they have some really important news to tell you and they want to talk to you in person." he explained.

"Why didn't they just like call me and ask me to go home themselves? But no they have to send someone that I hate to tell me that they need me. I have such wonderful parents." I said sarcastically.

"Don't get mad at them i kinda volunteer to come here anyways. I haven't had a vacatoin in a really long time." he said.

I walkled pass him and went to go look for Caleb. While Edward follows.

I spotted Caleb and walked over to him but somebody caught my wrist.

"What?" I hissed.

"Who's he?" Edward asked nodding his head toward Calebs' direction.

I smiled. "That's my _boyfriend_," I emphasized the last word.

I yanked my hand away from his hold and walked to Caleb and tap his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey,are you ready?" he asked as he put the shirt that his holding.

"Yeah, and I want you to meet somebody." I said as i grabbed his hand and went to where Edward is standing.

* * *

**Sorry but I have to cut it there. **

**Next chapter: Meeting**

**Hope you like the chapter. I know its short and im sorry again. And im sorry for the late update.**

**REVIEW! ! ! :D**

**~mikacullen16~**


End file.
